


Two Families on the Pitch

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Erik, Marco, Robert, and their twins take on Kuba, Lukasz, Schmelle, and their sons in the most epic five-a-side match in the history of Dortmund. Their daughters are the coaches, and none other than Kloppo is the ref.





	Two Families on the Pitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Do It The Right Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528917) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama). 



> Happy birthday! =D  
> I don't know if you suspected something like this when Benny asked Little Marco about Kuba and Lukasz, but I hope you like it, and I hope you enjoy your special day!!
> 
> Special thanks to Blue_Night for allowing me to use her favorite names, Alexander and Richard, for two of the characters.  
> The name Marta is in honor of my mother's best friend, who died suddenly four years ago this fall.
> 
> The names Spencer and Solomon are in honor of my beloved grandfather _z"l_ , who always comes to mind during the High Holy Days.  
> The name Dorothea is in honor of mariothellama's mother of blessed memory, used with permission from mariothellama.

Jürgen walked to the center of the pitch with a smile. He’d been on football pitches as a player and as a manager, but this was his first time on the pitch as a referee!

Okay, it was just a five-a-side match between some of his former players and their children. But the looks on his goddaughters’ faces as they led their teams to the pitch told him that this was a very serious matter! And that meant that Jürgen was going to take it very seriously!

Jürgen shook hands with the ‘home side’ affectionately dubbed Lewdurmeus first. Part of him was as surprised now as he’d been all those years ago, when he was the Dortmund coach warning all Alphas, including Marco and Robert, to stay away from Erik the unmated Omega. He’d been happy for the three of them when they got together, but Robert’s transfer to Bayern without properly consulting his mates had soured matters significantly. Fortunately, the three men worked it out, as evidenced by their three children: twins Spencer and Solomon, and little girl Dorothea.

Then came handshakes with the ‘visiting side,’ which didn’t have a nickname. This particular trio had gotten together after the Dortmund days; while Jürgen had seen the friendship between Kuba, Łukasz, and Marcel thrive in black and yellow, he had never imagined them romantically until he received an email with a picture of Marcel with a baby bump! That had only been the start of their little family, which featured three children: Alexander, Richard, and Marta.

Handshakes with the players now completed, Jürgen walked over to the coaches. “I expect a good, clean game, young ladies,” he informed Dorothea and Marta. “Shake hands?”

Each girl tried to shake Opa Kloppo’s hand, which made the players laugh. “Quiet!” both coaches hissed.

“Sorry, Dosia,” Robert said on behalf of his team, using her Polish nickname.

“Sorry, Marta,” echoed Kuba. He and Robert were captains today, as per the suggestion of their countryman Łukasz, who’d pointed out that both men were ‘Tata’ to their respective families.

Jürgen shook his head in amusement. “Shake each other’s hands, my dears.” The girls complied before taking their respective places on the side of the pitch. Jürgen walked to the center circle and checked his watch before blowing his whistle to get the ball rolling (literally!).

Solomon, who strongly resembled his Vati Marco, had to block a shot from Marcel about a minute into the match. “Mark him, Papa, like we talked about!” ordered Dorothea, clearly unimpressed with Erik’s defending. Jürgen had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things – Dorothea looked like the stunt double for a young Erik! 

Łukasz bungled a pass to his lookalike Richard not long thereafter, prompting Marta to shout, “Papa, do better! And Vati, watch out!” Fortunately, Marcel listened to Marta and ducked away from Spencer’s elbow.

Alexander tried to block a goal from Robert, but that proved impossible. The ‘home side’ cheered loudly, with Robert hugging his dark-haired son Spencer in gratitude for the assist. Meanwhile, Marta stewed over her family’s poor fortunes with a few choice words in Polish, which earned her an angry glare from the referee.

Jürgen had to show a yellow card about a minute after play resumed, when Spencer slid into Kuba with studs showing. Mere seconds later, Richard received a card for time-wasting when he didn’t take his free kick right away. Both coaches were left shaking their heads in frustration – why were their brothers so stupid sometimes?

However, Marta soon had reason to smile when her Tata headed in a cross from Richard. Dorothea could only scowl and mutter a few angry words in German, though she of course stopped as soon as Opa Kloppo glared at her.

Jürgen blew the whistle to end the match after half an hour, as per the agreement made earlier that week. (The girls had wanted an actual halftime at which they could switch sides, but they were overruled by the grownups, who pointed out that the pitch was evenly shaded.) The final score was 1-1, with one yellow card per side. 

After everyone shook hands, Jürgen declared, “Ice cream for everyone! My treat!” This, of course, led to cheering from all six children – and groaning from all six fathers, who didn’t want to deal with hyped-up little ones after Opa Kloppo left. But they didn’t really mind; quite honestly, they wouldn’t change a thing about their families.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
